


Seeing Red

by ready3x



Series: Steve Trevor, Amazon Boytoy [2]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action & Romance, Beach Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Identity Porn, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/M, mud wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: When Supergirl and her BFF Steve Trevor fight Livewire, the electric villainess shoots Kara with Red Kryptonite. It turns Supergirl into a sex fiend who wants to fuck Steve's brains out. Can Wonder Woman save the day? Identity porn galore!
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), Kara Danvers/Steve Trevor
Series: Steve Trevor, Amazon Boytoy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892788
Kudos: 6





	Seeing Red

“So, Steve, how was lunch with Diana?”

After work at the PARADISE ISLAND fashion boutique, Steve Trevor invited his best friend, Kara Danvers, to a drink in their favorite bar. While Steve was guzzling his beer, Diana Prince's blond, bespectacled assistant finally popped the big question.

“I think it went pretty well! We had a nice lunch, talked about work, then about ourselves, and it never became awkward. I definitely felt some chemistry, and before I looked up, we had spend more than an hour chatting!” he beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh, that's fantastic! Diana is a busy woman. If you had bored her, she would have ended it after five minutes!” Kara smiled, taking a happy sip from her margarita.“

“Thanks, I could never have done it without you.”

“You're welcome! That clean shaved chin really brings out your square jaw, and your new wardrobe makes you look smart and rugged at the same time.”

“You make me blush, Kara!”

“Hey, I work in fashion. I know when someone looks hot,” she sexily purred, and when he began to squirm, she relieved the tension with a big laugh and guffawed: “Steve, if you land with Diana, she is getting a dashing boyfriend. I really love the new Steve!”

Steve grinned in a slightly pained way. He still had flashbacks of his one night stand with Wonder Woman, whose lessons motivated him to change his ways. Steve honored her by wooing the woman he loved, his boss Diana Prince.

“Kara, as Diana's personal assistant… do you have any tips what I should do next? I have a giant crush on her, but she is still my boss!”

“Strong woman love someone who is confident, funny, and honestly listens. So, just be yourself!”

“You flatter me, Kara. Who calls me that?”

“Bea and Tora!”

“What? Our disgustingly hot colleagues?”

“Yes! Our favorite lesbian lovebirds admire how flawlessly you organize our sales reports, our IT, and how bravely you defend them from unwanted attention.”

“That drunk heckler deserved it, but it was embarrassing that Bea had to save me,” he muttered, but Kara smiled: “Firstly, Bea is a black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, and secondly, she found it extremely noble that you protected Tora and her. When Diana asked them if you were a good guy, both said yes!”

“I didn't know that.”

“Steve, get used to the idea that Ms. Da Costa and Ms. Olafsdottir see you as their straight best friend,” Kara grinned, while Steve blushed in a very cute way.

Suddenly, Kara's smile froze. With her super senses, she sensed yelling and shoving in the Lexcorp Bank across the street. On cue, the electric billboards began to flicker. The background music stopped, the TV screens froze, the light bulbs flickered. All conversation stopped, and all hairs on her body stood on end.

On cue, there was a large explosion inside the Lexcorp Bank. A giant blue flash washed over the scene, an immense electromagnetic pulse that made all electrical devices explode. The visitors inside the bar screamed, taking full cover as the TV screens detonated, raining white hot sparks, broken glass, and molten plastic.

“Steve, get down!” Kara screamed, pushing him under the table. He nearly hit his chin on the ground and blurted out: “Thanks, Kara! Uh… where are you?!”

Faster than a speeding bullet, Kara had darted into the ladies' room, ripped open a cubicle and slammed the door shut. Yanking off her glasses, she snapped: “Not exactly a telephone booth, but it will have to do!”

Kara dropped her spectacles, ripped off her street clothes and changed into her trademark costume, consisting of a blue top with the diamond-rimmed “S”, the yellow belt with the crimson miniskirt, the fiery cape and the crimson, thigh high boots. She was so fast that she snatched the glasses in mid air, flew out of the back of the toilet and bellowed: “This is a job for Supergirl!”

When the Maid of Steel soared onto the street, she was immediately met by disembodied, cackling, sickeningly familiar laughter. Supergirl's eyes darted across the bank, the bar, and all buildings in between. Glaring at the invisible enemy, she bunched her fists and shouted: “Come out and fight... LIVEWIRE!!”

Supergirl's long golden hair stood on end. There was a bolt of lightning, and with a giant bang, a pale female figure manifested itself in front of her. She had a thin, angular face framed by platinum blond tresses, which hovered around her scalp like the head of Medusa, and blue sparks shot out of her electric gaze. Her body, covered by a black leotard with blue gloves and boots, was scorched and emaciated, consumed by a constant feed of lethal energy.

“So we meet again, STUPIDGIRL, after you washed out in National City!” Livewire taunted, holding her lightning whiplash in one hand, and the stereotypical sack of stolen money in the other.

“In contrast to you, I left on good terms!” the Maid of Steel retorted, fondly remembering Cat Grant.

Steve fearfully peeked from under his table, and his mind raced: _Great Scott, it's Supergirl! What is happening? One day I meet Wonder Woman, next day, her team mate?_

He noticed that the Maid of Steel was hovering only a few yards above him. He had a perfect view of her slender, toned body, which was seemingly poured into her tight, sexy Supergirl costume. She had firm, perky boobs, a slim waist and a six pack so defined that you could grate carrots with it… and she had LEGS. They were long, slender and perfectly toned, superbly highlighting the red miniskirt and the thigh high boots. It felt like blasphemy, but she had even better legs than Wonder Woman. Steve was mortified at his arousal, and thought: _Where is Kara?_

“That's what they all say, and now die!” Livewire hissed, trying to hit Supergirl with her lash. The Maid of Steel dodged the electric rope, ripped a street lamp out of the tarmac and swung it at the villainess. Before it hit her, she dissolved into a ball of lightning, reappeared behind Supergirl and electrocuted her with her whiplash.

“Oh no!” Steve gasped. Supergirl counter attacked with her heat vision and snapped: “Leslie, robbing a bank is low, even lower than your crap radio show!”

“Leslie Willis is dead, there is only Livewire! I was National City's baddest shock jock, until Cat Grant and you brought me down!”

“You brought it on yourself!” Supergirl retorted, grabbed Livewire's throat and smacked her into the ground, but before she could follow up, the villainess zapped herself on top of a traffic light, waved her sack full of stolen money and taunted: “When I awoke from that coma, I realized my true calling. Why waste years in sweaty radio shacks, when I can get fat stacks at once?”

“Time to cut you off!” Supergirl spat out and tried to freeze her with her ice breath. But Livewire dodged her blast, hit her with an electric whiplash, snared her electrocuted body and jeered at the convulsing Supergirl: “What's wrong, wannabe Superman? All those powers, and they left you hanging high and DRY!”

In the same moment, Livewire was hit by a giant blast of water. Steve had grabbed the bar's firehose and was drenching the villainess from head to toe. Livewire violently short circuited, screaming as if her soul was getting ripped out of her body.

“You are not hurting Wonder Woman's friend!” Steve bellowed, drowning Livewire with his fire hose. The villainess swore, taking cover behind an upturned car.

“Thanks, Ste—steadfast citizen,” Supergirl thanked, nearly giving herself away.

“You will pay for this, scoundrel!” Livewire bellowed, drew a gun and fired at Steve.

“NO!” Supergirl screamed, and grabbed Steve and shielded him with her body. Hot lead bounced off her bulletproof flesh, while his hand was mashed against her inner thigh and his face was violently squashed into her firm, dense boobs. With crystal clarity, Steve realized she was not wearing a bra, causing an embarrassing, violent erection. Blissfully unaware, the Maid of Steel glared at Livewire and shouted: “Give up, Leslie!”

Instead, the villainess fired another volley of bullets at Supergirl. They exploded on impact, engulfing Steve and her in red dust. While Steve was unscathed, the Maid of Steel fell to her knees and violently coughed blood.

“Ahh… Kryptonite! So hard to get, but so useful against losers like you,” Livewire gloated. She blow dried herself and jeered: “So long, STUPIDGIRL!”

Suddenly, Supergirl rose to her feet. Steve gasped when he gazed into blood red, evilly pulsating eyes. The Maid of Steel licked her lips, flew to Livewire, grabbed her throat and mercilessly thrashed her.

“What the heck? I fired Kryptonite at you! Why isn't it working?” Livewire blurted out in panic, while her head jerked from one direction to the other.

“There is more than one type of Kryptonite, you loser!” Supergirl taunted. Spitting blood, the villainess cried in horror: “Oh no! I didn't get the regular green Kryptonite, that stupid Crime Doctor bitch gave me--”

Before Livewire could finish that sentence, Supergirl knocked her out cold. On cue, the police arrived, and she grinned at the officers: “Take care of the trash, coppers, I have better things to do!”

“T-thank you, S-Supergirl?” the officers mumbled, taken aback by her sudden brashness. Licking her lips, the Maid of Steel hovered over to Steve, and purred: “Hello, courageous citizen, you helped me defeat Livewire. Come with me!”

“Oh, thanks!” Steve beamed, completely overlooking the evil red glare in Supergirl's eyes. Carrying him in her arms, the Maid of Steel flew him away, just like Superman had so often done with Lois Lane.

“So, Supergirl, where are we going?”

“Somewhere fun! What is your name?”

“S-Steve.”

“Buckle up, Steve!” Supergirl grinned. Suddenly, she picked up so much speed that Steve screamed with horror. It was like riding a fighter jet, but in open air. When Supergirl finally decelerated, and his feet touched solid ground, he let out a huge sigh of relief. Then, Steve looked around and gasped: “Where are we?”

Supergirl had flown him to a tropical island with a powder white beach, surrounded by palm trees, with no signs of civilization. She purred: “Welcome to Hawaii, Steve!”

“HAWAII?! But… why?!”

Gazing at him with red, fiery eyes, Supergirl thrust out her chest, put her hands on her hips and purred: “Steve, I am a superheroine, but I am also a girl. As a newcomer to this planet, I want to be appreciated like a girl… to be loved like a girl… to be _satisfied_ like a girl!”

The last words were spoken in a dreamy, breathy tone that Steve could impossibly ignore. In her most sexy voice, Supergirl concluded: “Today, you bravely came to my help, and I accept you as a worthy mate. We will now have sex!”

“B-But Supergirl! Y-you are a superheroine! Y-you could have anyone you wanted!” he stammered, backing off in panic. She giggled evilly, locked eyes with him and purred: “My super senses tell me that I arouse you. According to your eye movements, you find my legs extremely sexy.”

Steve became beet red. With a sinister grin, Supergirl blew at the ground, upskirting herself with her super breath. Steve had a perfect view of her fantastic legs with the toned calves, the slender thighs, the coveted gap in between, and joined beneath the tiny waist by a glistening blond landing strip.

“Holy smoke!” Steve gasped, while a tent unfolded in his pants. Without breaking eye contact, Supergirl turned around, wiggled her tight, juicy ass, put her finger between her thighs and slowly licked it off.

“You want me, Steve, don't you?” the Maid of Steel purred, her blood red eyes sparkling like those of a succubus. Steve desperately tried to think how ashamed Diana, Kara and Wonder Woman would be if he gave in. But one gaze at her incredible legs, and he was drooling.

“AHEM!!” a loud voice bellowed.

Suddenly, Supergirl's face was eclipsed by the shadow of a strong, angry warrior. Wonder Woman hopped out of her Invisible Plane, hovered above her and shouted: “Praise Athena, my scanners finally found you, Supergirl! Livewire poisoned you with Red Kryptonite! Let the man go and come with me, you require immediate medical attention!”

Supergirl's red eyes flashed evilly, and she spat out: “Medical attention?! Piss off, Wonder Whore!”

The Maid of Steel soared upwards and tried to decapitate Wonder Woman with a haymaker. The Amazon princess crossed her wrists and deflected the blow with her bracelets, gasping: “Resist it! I do not want to fight you!”

Supergirl shot a blast of heat vision, but Wonder Woman took full cover behind her roundshield. The Maid of Steel jeered: “You are just jealous of me, Bigtits! I should be in the Justice League, not some Greek slut who slept with my cousin!”

Wonder Woman dodged another punch, whipped out her Godkiller Sword and retorted: “Everything was freely given, and we remain on good terms.”

 _Wait a second, Wonder Woman was in bed with Superman?!_ For a moment, Steve felt immense jealousy, but then smiled painfully: _Well, then there is one thing_ _the Man of Steel_ _and me have in common!_

Wonder Woman tried to snare Supergirl with her Lasso of Truth, but the Maid of Steel engulfed Wonder Woman with her ice breath. It hit her right hand, forcing her to drop her sword in agony, and while she reeled, Supergirl violently clapped her hands. The shockwave of the Superclap blew Wonder Woman backwards and made her smack into the sand.

Steve gasped as Wonder Woman and Supergirl wrestled in the mud. They exchanged hair pulls, gobs of saliva, female obscenities, and ripped at each others' clothing while rolling over each other in a double bear hug.

“Supergirl, this is not the real you!” Wonder Woman pleaded, but the Maid of Steel pulled her hair and taunted: “Wrong, this IS the real me! Say goodbye to the meek, mild mannered STUPIDGIRL!”

She spat into Wonder Woman's eye, and the Amazon princess swore. She blindly ripped open Supergirl's costume from sternum to navel, causing her left boob to bounce out. In return, the Maid of Steel tore off her golden bra and half of her skirt, exposing her jiggling Wonder Jugs and her smoothly shaved mound to the world. With every blow, they covered each other in mud, with torn costumes hanging from their deliciously stained bodies. With loud grunts, they mashed muddy breasts, dirty legs and sandy mounds into each other. Steve pressed his hands in front of his mouth, unable to avert his gaze. He had never seen something so horrible, so wrong, and so utterly sexy.

Supergirl pinned down Wonder Woman's wrists and jeered: “First, I will beat you, then I will take your place in the Justice League!”

“Dream on, silly child!” the Amazon princess retorted, ripped her tiara off her head and flung it at Supergirl's head. The Maid of Steel dodged the missile, and jeered: “Ha, your Greek slut, you missed!”

While Supergirl slavered, the tiara's path curved like a boomerang, picked up enormous speed and hit her squarely in the head. The Maid of Steel rolled back her eyes and passed out, allowing Wonder Woman to bind her with her Lasso of Truth.

“Suffering Sappho, that was tough!” she muttered, tying tight knots. Steve let out a sigh of relief and asked: “Wonder Woman, what's wrong with Supergirl?”

“She was poisoned with Red Kryptonite, which turns her into a selfish, lewd harlot. We need to flush it out of her system, Steve, and I require your assistance!”

“Wonder Woman, just tell me what I have to do!” Steve assured. The Amazon princess looked him directly in the eye and smiled in the most casual, matter-of-fact voice ever: “To expunge the Red Kryptonite, Supergirl requires a hard, violent orgasm. I don't think I can do it alone, so we need to penetrate her together.”

Steve stared as he had been hit by a train. She put her hand on his shoulder and exhorted him: “Steve, if she doesn't quickly burn it out of her system, it could kill her!”

“This is so wrong!” he groaned, but she assured him: “It's okay, Steve, you have my permission. I will do the heavy lifting, and you just react.”

“LET ME GO!!” Supergirl shouted, waking up and trying in vain to break the unbreakable rope. Her blood red eyes glowed in nameless rage, and she spat out: “Come back and fight, Wonder Whore! You can tie me up, but I will find you!”

“Supergirl, give in to my loving submission,” Wonder Woman purred and suddenly kissed her. Steve looked on slack jawed as Supergirl thrashed, squirmed and kicked, unable to break lip contact. She swore, spat and bit, but Wonder Woman's tongue was so strong that she pried open her jaw, and lovingly made out with her.

“Mhh!!” Supergirl gagged. At first, she resisted the kiss, thrashing like a fish on dry land, then she let it happen, and finally, she enjoyed it. When Wonder Woman stroked her rock hard nipples, she inhaled sharply, and trembled with desire when her hand went deeper.

“Do you like this, Supergirl?”

“Oh, yes!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No! NO!!”

“I will only continue if you behave! Do you promise?”

“I will, I will!” Supergirl blurted out, bound to tell the truth by the magic lasso. Wonder Woman passionately kissed the Maid of Steel, kneaded her firm, dense breasts, and lovingly upskirted her. Without breaking lip contact, she caressed her silky thighs with strong, tender strokes.

“Oh yes, Wonder Woman! If I had known you were so good...” the Maid of Steel groaned, thrashing sweetly in her bonds. When her tongue teased her clit, the Maid of Steel jumped and loudly cried out with lust.

“Mmm… you taste like ambrosia!” Wonder Woman purred, drawing delicious honey out of her slender thighs. With every lick, Supergirl's rage turned into lust. Suddenly, she bellowed: “Wonder Woman, why do you get all the fun? I want to eat you out, too!”

Steve's cock jumped. Without breaking eye contact, Wonder Woman retorted: “Only if you promise to behave!”

“I will, I will!” Supergirl grinned, the magic lasso forcing her to tell the truth. Wonder Woman crawled up her tied up team mate, treating her to a perfect view of her big, firm boobs, before she lay on her in the 69 position. She tightly wedged Supergirl's skull between her thunder thighs, mashed her face into her crotch, and resumed.

“Oohh!!” both woman moaned. Steve stared bug eyed as Wonder Woman and Supergirl ate each other out. They let out feral, animalistic grunts, like two she-wolves devouring their still living prey, and made each other squeal with pleasure. Steve felt like watching the best lesbian porn ever, but with Wonder Woman and Supergirl. Both women were topless, but still wore their skirts and boots, which extremely turned him on.

“Hey, Supergirl! Look who is beating his meat to us,” Wonder Woman giggled, catching Steve red handed jerking himself off. Instead of being offended, Supergirl gave him an evil red wink. He froze, noticing her crimson glare had actually intensified. At this point, making love was like giving alcohol to an alcoholic, and progress required additional means.

“Supergirl, shall we let Steve join us?” Wonder Woman sultrily asked. The Maid of Steel slavered: “Gladly! But untie me first… or do you risk entangling him?”

“Let's compromise,” Wonder Woman retorted, replacing the full body bind by a simple snare around her wrists. Steve never felt as nervous as he moved between the two superheroines. Wonder Woman and Supergirl sat side by side, blinding him with their beauty. The Amazon princess was taller, stronger, and boasted those incredible Wonder Jugs, while the Maid of Steel was slim, wispy, and showed off her slender, toned Superlegs. It was like that famous Birth of Venus painting, only with two goddesses being born from the surf instead of just one. Steve's erection quivered at an grotesque angle, and Wonder Woman giggled: “Steve, who of us is sexier?”

“How can a stupid mortal choose between two goddesses?” he stammered, and Supergirl evilly grinned: “Good answer!”

The two naked superheroines sandwiched him between their splendid bodies and hungrily made out with him. Wonder Woman's tongue tasted golden, and Supergirl's was silver, and enjoying both at the same time was pure ambrosia. Steve greedily groped Wonder Woman's famous boobs and Supergirl's incredible legs, and in return, moaned from the bottom of his heart when he received a double handjob.

 _Great Scott, I hope Diana and Kara never see this,_ he feverishly thought, while the Amazon princess and the Maid of Steel took turns sucking him off. Wonder Woman gently laid Steve on his back, his grotesquely swollen member standing vertically in the air. Supergirl sat on his face, while the Amazon princess called dibs on his lap. On cue, the Maid of Steel face sat him, and Wonder Woman impaled her wet, willing cunt on his raging erection.

“Unnhh!!” the three lovers groaned, as they locked into a sweet triangle. Steve nearly went tilt with sensory overload, his tongue parting Supergirl's lovely labia, and his shaft balls deep in Wonder Woman's throbbing, red hot furnace. Both woman shuddered with lust, and without neglecting to fuck the Amazon princess, he focused on eating Supergirl out. He skillfully parted her sugar walls, and quickly drew honey.

“Oohh!!” Supergirl moaned. In contrast to Wonder Woman's thick, musky ambrosia, her nectar was light and sweet, but equally addictive. The Maid of Steel quivered in delicious pain, every lash making her hunger for more. “By Rao, he is GOOD!” she cried out, her long tresses tickling Steve's stomach. Each lick brought out her chiseled six pack, and she feverishly grabbed her firm, perky tits.

“I told you so!” Wonder Woman grinned, stroked her rib cage, and rubbed their rock hard nipples against each other. She used her powerful vaginal muscles to give Steve's cock a full length massage, enjoying every second the man she loved was inside her. Supergirl cried out loudly, when Steve skillfully nibbled her clit. When the red in her eyes began to crack, Wonder Woman saw the opportunity to quickly exclaim: “Supergirl, let us switch!”

Steve gasped when Wonder Woman pulled out from him, feeling every wet, swollen ridge on his way out. Supergirl eagerly straddled her incredible legs and giggled: “Finally it's my turn!”

Steve rolled his eyes back as his horse cock impaled her landing strip and plunged into her tight, sopping wet fleshcave. His loud moans were suffocated by Wonder Woman ass, who planted her perfect peach directly on his mouth.

“Steve, I am going to fuck your brains out!” Supergirl bellowed, her red eyes flashing dangerously. She wasted no time and feverishly went up and down on his erection, forcing speed and rhythm upon him. Her vagina simply crushed his shaft, ignoring his feeble protests - the Maid of Steel was much, MUCH stronger. Literal red sparks shot out of her eyes. All Steve could do was push, squirm and thrash, desperately trying to satisfy her gargantuan, seemingly bottomless craving.

“Supergirl, you are crushing Steve!” Wonder Woman snapped, but she protested: “Hey, I am much stronger!”

“Don't be selfish! Be gentle BECAUSE you are stronger!”

Supergirl scowled, but did as commanded. Suddenly, the vise like grip on Steve's cock vanished. His shaft now fully extended, and when Supergirl rode him again, they matched rhythms instead of clashing. His hips suddenly generated the right thrust at the right time. The crimson sparks in Supergirl's eyes vanished, and she gasped in a much healthier reddish eyetone: “Oh yes, that's much better!”

“Told you,” Wonder Woman smiled, enjoying Steve's skillful tongue on her throbbing sugar walls. Her hips deliciously trembled, dripping musky love juices into his eagerly waiting palate. Both superheroines firmly wedged the mortal man between their thighs, using their powers to maximize their pleasure. They had formed the perfect triangle, making Aphrodite smile from ear to ear.

Wonder Woman casually giggled: “Steve, look down!”

Steve halted in mid movement and turned his head. He gasped when he saw the sea ten yards below. They had been fornicating in midair, and he never had noticed.

“Holy cow!!” he blurted out, but Wonder Woman smiled: “Steve, sex in mid air is a big superhero fetish.”

“Guilty as charged!” Supergirl grinned. Steve wasn't exactly comfortable in heights, but then, it was only water, and Wonder Woman and Supergirl were the best lifeguards he would ever encounter. Suddenly, he felt enormously privileged. The mile high club was one thing, but how exclusive was the ten yard club?

“This is so cool, angel!” Steve grinned, and this new kink supercharged his lust. Eager to express his gratitude, he redoubled his efforts, skillfully teasing Wonder Woman's throbbing clit while cowgirling Supergirl with deep thrusts. Steve wished to save this moment forever, eating Wonder Woman out while being balls deep in Supergirl. Each stroke made her eyes glow brighter and brighter, as if something deep inside her was about to explode like an atomic bomb. The Maid of Steel tossed her blond tresses high in the air, and screamed: “By Rao! I am going to come!”

While Steve intensified his strokes, Wonder Woman went in for the kill, aggressively fingering Supergirl's clit. After one last thrust, she finally threw her head back and screamed: “YES!!”

A machine gun fire of orgasms hit Supergirl, making her convulse in ultimate ecstasy. While she screamed gutter Kryptonian, her eyes blasted the reddest heat vision ever, zapping the Red Kryptonite out of her body. Her cries sent Steve over the edge, making him violently release gobs of sticky white semen into her cunt. Finally, his ecstasy made Wonder Woman orgasm too, her thunder thighs showering Steve with a torrent of love juices.

Totally spent, they just hovered in mid air for several minutes, with Wonder Woman and Supergirl sandwiching Steve's twitching body. He enjoyed the incredible sensation of being cradled by two exhausted, deeply satisfied goddesses.

Slowly, Supergirl stirred, and her gaze had changed. Instead of the evil, wanton red, her eyes had reverted to their usual sky blue self.

“We did it, Steve. Supergirl is back,” Wonder Woman smiled, gratefully kissing him on the cheek. The Maid of Steel jumped up in sudden shame, covered herself up and gasped: “Wonder Woman? Steve? Did I dream? I--”

Suddenly, Supergirl rolled her eyes back and fainted in mid air. While she hovered with her eyes rolled back, Wonder Woman smiled: “Don't worry, Steve. The worst poisoning is behind her, she will sleep off the rest like a hangover. Red Kryptonite overloads Kryptonian sex drive, and the best cure is, well, getting laid. Why do you think I once got intimate with Superman?”

Steve furiously blushed, and she explained matter of factly: “When he got poisoned back in the day, I volunteered to help. I was the only female strong enough to cope with Superman's gargantuan libido. Afterwards, he was never more afraid of me!”

Steve cringed, silently pleading her not to get into details. Wonder Woman concluded: “I trust you to stay discrete, Steve. I don't want Supergirl's name sullied.”

“My lips are sealed, Wonder Woman!”

“Thank you, and I know you are trustworthy. But I am sorry if I forced you into something, and hope you aren't too traumatized.”

“Wonder Woman, I am so honored! I just had a threesome with Supergirl and you, how incredible is that?”

“Indeed!” she smiled, but then reminded him: “But sex is not love. How is your progress with Diana Prince?”

“G-good!” he stammered, surprised by the sudden change of topic. “I finally asked her out to lunch, and she seemed pretty pleased. There definitely was chemistry, but do you have tips how to flirt properly?”

“Be yourself, show honest interest in her, and find common ground. Women like people who know what they want. Just keep trying, she is the love of your life. If you make her happy, I am happy, too!”

“Thank you, Wonder Woman!” he beamed, overlooked how much she trembled with desire. Finally, they boarded the Invisible Plane and flew back.

* * *

The next day, a red faced Kara Danvers was sobbing in the arms of her boss, Diana Prince, and blurted out: “Diana, I am so sorry!"

Diana hugged her, patted her back and consoled her: “Honey, it's all right.”

“This is all my fault! I fought you, and then forced Steve and you into a lewd threesome. I will never live it down. If you fire me and hate me forever, I will accept it!”

“Kara, look at me! You did very well! You saved Steve and many other people from Livewire, then impressed me with some pretty tough fighting, and most importantly, the sex was great. I enjoyed every moment of it, and I think you did, too.”

“Yes, I did. Don't you hate me?” she blurted out, red with shame, but Diana smiled: “Kara, I am your friend. This will be our little secret, and what happened in Hawaii stays in Hawaii!”

“Diana, I don't deserve you!” Kara sobbed, flinging her arms around her boss. But this time, her tears were sweet, and Diana smiled as her assistant slowly regained her composure. Kara blew her nose and muttered: “Diana, what should I do with Steve? He is my best friend! How can I ever see him in the eye again?”

“No damage was done, Kara. Not Diana Prince and Kara Danvers, but Wonder Woman and Supergirl gave him the threesome of his life. He won't find out.”

“This will be so awkward,” Kara mumbled, but her boss retorted: “Kara, you need a healthy dose of work. Go to Steve and deliver this boring sales report.”

“On it, boss!” she replied. When she opened the door, Diana grinned: “By the way, if you continue defeating scum like Livewire, you will earn a place in the Justice League.”

“Thank you, Diana!” Kara grinned, and finally left. The faster she saw Steve again, the quicker she got it out of her system. With a pounding heart, Kara left Diana's office, and reentered the PARADISE ISLAND fashion boutique. She passed Bea and Tora, who were talking to a customer, and finally spotted Steve, who was dressing up a mannequin. She fidgeted with her glasses, forced herself to look him in the eye and greeted: “Hi, Steve! Diana sends you this letter.”

“Thanks, Kara!” he smiled, ripped it open and sighed, “oh, THAT stuff… boring but necessary. Can I grab you for a sec? There is something embarrassing I must ask you.”

Kara stared in horror at him, thinking she had been found out. But to her immense relief, he whispered: “I am collecting intel on Diana. Do you know what her hobbies are, what food she prefers, and if there are other things?”

“Oh, that! Diana likes working out, dancing and reading historical novels. She prefers Mediterranean food, and she LOVES strawberry ice cream.”

“Thanks! By the way, I am so happy that you escaped that Livewire attack. Did you know I met Supergirl?”

Kara became beet red, and he gushed: “Supergirl saved my life, and I am so happy to tell the tale to you. You are my best friend, who else am I going to bore with my tales about Wonder Woman, Supergirl and other hot superheroines?”

“Come here and get cuddled, you silly oaf,” Kara purred, giving him a guilty, but happy hug. Steve was her best friend, and now her best friend with benefits. Suddenly, Steve jumped up and continued dressing the mannequin. Kara followed his gaze and saw Diana.

“Good morning, Steve! Nice to see you showcasing Mari's latest designs,” she smiled, and he replied: “Thanks, boss! I really like that vibrant orange, and that patterns have a Zambesian vibe with goes well it.”

“Oh, you have sharp eyes! Yes, thanks to Mari, our next collection will be Zambesian themed,” she replied, and he added: “To make it even more authentic, boss, perhaps we could change the fabric? Our fabric mostly comes from Asia, maybe we could use real Zambesian cloth?”

“A bit expensive, but that is another good idea!” Diana exclaimed. Steve produced several densely scribbled sheets of paper and continued: “I dabbled a bit in our supply chain, boss, I think we can make it work. Can we discuss this during lunch? By the way, I know a great ice cream parlor if you are interested in dessert.”

“Ice cream? Of course we can!” Diana smiled, and he flashed that stupid, happy grin that she loved. While little hearts flashed in Steve's eyes, she glanced at the mannequin and muttered: “Since when does that thing have such long, slender legs?”

“Since now, I built them myself! I modelled them on a girl I recently met, who had the best pair of legs ever. If I am impressed, our customers surely will be!” Steve beamed, overlooking that Kara wished to dig a hole and crawl back to Krypton.

“Interesting,” Diana tactfully replied, and Steve concluded: “Thanks, boss! Well, I am dressing up the next mannequin. What shall I pick, the red dress or the blue dress?”

“BLUE!!” both woman blurted out, and Steve grinned in blissful ignorance.


End file.
